Mawar
by amka
Summary: "Oh," Kagami dengan berdebar-debar membuka pesan baru yang membalas pesannya tadi. Jalannya dimulai dari sini.


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo, MATURE CONTENT!

.

.

.

Kagami meregangkan badannya dan merasakan tulang-tulangnya berbunyi. Dia sangat capek karena berada di pesawat dengan tempat terbatas selama hampir 12 jam dari LA ke Tokyo. Bosnya di kantor menyuruhnya untuk mengurus proyek di Jepang sehingga dia akan berada di negara kelahirannya ini selama sebulan. Alasan Kagami menyetujui untuk ditugaskan ke luar negeri adalah karena dia baru-baru ini habis putus dari pacarnya jadi dia ingin berhenti memikirkan kisah cintanya yang tidak sukses. Dan karena dia satu-satunya orang di kantornya yang bisa berbahasa Jepang dan harus berhubungan dengan orang-orang di sini

Kagami langsung keluar dari bandara dan menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya menuju daerah di mana apartemen yang sudah disiapkan perusahan tempatnya bekerja untuk ditempati selama sebulan dia berada di Jepang.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia akhirnya sampai di apartemennya. Dia memasuki ruangannya dan berterima kasih secara mental kepada bosnya karena apartemen yang diberikan padanya ini luas dan mempunyai fasilitas memadai. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus tinggal di apartemen kecil yang hanya berisi kamar tidur selama sebulan.

Kagami memasuki kamar tidurnya dan meletakkan tas punggungnya yang berisi beberapa pakaian dan barang-barang kebutuhannya di lantai. Dia akan membereskannya besok saja karena hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah membersihkan diri, makan, kemudian tidur. Dia sengaja datang sehari lebih awal sebelum harus mengurusi pekerjaannya karena dia ingin mempunyai waktu untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

Kagami mengambil gawainya untuk mengirim pesan kepada bosnya kalau dia sudah sampai dan setelah selesai dia akan keluar untuk mencari kedai ramen untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

Awal-awal Kagami berada di Tokyo dan menjalankan tugasnya, dia merasa baik-baik saja dan merasakan perasaan nostalgia saat dulu dia pernah tinggal di kota ini. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia merasakan kebutuhan lain yang mendesak yang harus dipenuhi. Kebutuhan yang tidak bisa dia penuhi sendiri.

Kagami baru kembali dari mengunjungi rumah kakek dan neneknya dan kembali ke apartemennya sendirian. Dia sebenarnya sudah mempunyani beberapa kenalan di tempat kerjanya, tetapi kebanyakan mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang sudah mempunyai pasangan dan pasti akan memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan pasangan mereka daripada dengan makhluk jomblo yang baru putus seperti dirinya. Jadi Kagami kembali ke apartemennya dan menonton film di DVD yang tadi disewanya.

Kagami belum pernah menonton film ini sebelumnya karena ini adalah film Jepang jadi dia tidak tahu film ini mempunyai plot yang bagaimana, dia hanya tahu dari ringkasan di balik DVD kalau film ini tentang misteri, bukan misteri yang supernatural atau hantu-hantuan karena Kagami tidak akan menonton film seperti itu kalau sendirian, tapi misteri tentang kejahatan dan detektif dan pembunuhan.

Kagami merasa film-nya bagus dan dia menikmatinya tapi dia tidak tahu kalau di tengah-tengah film akan ada adegan seks. Kagami mengumpat pelan. Sial sekali, dia sebenarnya ingin menonton film untuk mendistraksi pikirannya pada hal-hal seksual seperti ini tapi dia malah diperlihatkan hal yang ingin dihindarinya.

"_Fuck_," Kagami mengumpat ketika di layarnya dia melihat sang aktor lelaki melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya dan memperlihatkan badannya yang atletis dengan otot-otot yang terlihat menonjol. Tadi pertimbangannya waktu memilih DVD film yang akan disewanya adalah saat melihat _cover_ DVD dia melihat si karakter utama ini adalah tipenya sekali. Dia mempunyai tubuh atletis dan wajah yang sangat maskulin dengan rahang yang tajam dan hidung yang mancung, dan itu salah satu alasan Kagami memilih film itu untuk ditonton.

Bukannya Kagami mencoba rasis atau apa, tapi selama hampir dua minggu berada di Jepang dia tidak menemukan orang yang masuk di standarnya. Bukan salahnya kalau dia menyukai orang lebih besar darinya yang bisa membuatnya hangat setelah "bermain" bersama di ranjang dan di sini sangat sulit mencari orang lebih besar darinya karena memang Kagami sendiri mempunyai tinggi di atas rata-rata dan badan yang juga atletis buah dari mengunjungi _gym_ setiap minggu. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya hanya tertarik kepada laki-laki yang rata-rata mempunyai fisik lebih besar dan kuat daripada perempuan.

Jadi selama beberapa hari belakangan ini dia mengalami frustrasi seksual. Kagami menghela napas dan mematikan film-nya. Dia tidak ingin melakukan masturbasi lagi, dia sudah melakukan itu kemarin. Dia ingin dipuaskan bukan oleh tangannya sendiri, _dammit_! Ternyata pengaruh mantan pacarnya memang masih terasa padanya meskipun mereka sudah putus sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Dulu waktu masih dengan mantan pacarnya, mereka bisa melakukan seks setiap minggu, bahkan pernah setiap hari waktu mereka sedang liburan bersama selama tiga hari. Dan sekarang dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa untuk diajak melakukan aktivitas privat itu.

Sebenarnya sejak sampai di Jepang dia sudah mengunduh dan memasang aplikasi online _dating_ di gawainya tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak menemukan orang yang diinginkannya di dekatnya. Meskipun begitu, Kagami tetap membuka aplikasi itu dan melihat profilnya lagi. _Well_, dia pikir profilnya sudah bagus dan dia memasang fotonya yang dia rasa paling seksi untuk menarik pasangan kencan potensial.

Kagami memulai _browsing user_ di aplikasi itu. Beberapa _user_ ada yang menarik perhatiannya, dan _user_ yang memberikan fotonya dengan memperlihatkan tubuhnya tanpa pakaian membuatnya sedikit terangsang, dan ada beberapa _user_ yang mengiriminya _dick pic_ membuatnya ingin segera membuka celananya.

"Oh," Kagami menghentikan _browsing_ ketika melihat pemakai yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilihatnya. Dia langsung membuka profil orang tersebut. Dari profilnya tersebut dia mengetahui namanya adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami tidak tahu itu nama asli atau bukan karena banyak orang-orang di aplikasi seperti ini biasanya tidak memakai nama asli mereka, dia bahkan hanya menulis Taiga di profilnya. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah rambutnya yang berwarna tidak biasa yaitu ungu. Kagami tidak tahu itu warna rambut asli atau hasil cat tapi warna itu cocok juga untuk orang ini. Dia laki-laki dan mempunyai umur yang sama dengan Kagami. Kagami melebarkan matanya ketika membaca profilnya lebih dalam. Di profil ini dia menulis kalau tingginya adalah 208 cm.

"_Is this guy for real_?" Kagami bergumam. Kalau dia tidak menipu, berarti tingginya lebih dari 2 meter. Kagami, yang memberikan julukan kepada dirinya sendiri sebagai pemburu _hunky handsome men_, bahkan belum pernah _dating_ dengan orang yang mempunyai tinggi lebih dari 2 meter. Dia pernahnya _dating_ dengan orang yang tingginya "cuma" 2 meter, itu juga karena dia adalah seorang _quarterback_ di klub _football_ lokal kotanya. Tapi orang ini bahkan mempunyai tinggi yang lebih dari 2 meter.

Kagami mencoba mendinginkan pikirannya yang sudah mempunyai skenario meliputi dirinya, orang dengan tinggi lebih 2 meter ini, kamar, dan tanpa adanya baju di sana. Dia langsung mencoba untuk memberikan orang ini pesan, perkenalan dan basi-basi lainnya sebelum mengutarakan keinginannya yang sebenarnya.

Sambil menunggu balasan pesannya, Kagami melihat-lihat lagi profil Murasakibara Atsushi ini dan melihat ternyata lokasinya lumayan jauh darinya, yaitu di Akita. _Well_, ada kemauan saat _horny_ pasti ada jalan, atau apapun itu bunyi peribahasanya. Kagami bisa ke sana atau dia yang bisa mengunjungi Kagami. Kagami melihat di internet jarak antara Tokyo dan Akita apabila menggunakan jalur darat bisa sampai kurang lebih tujuh jam tapi kalau menggunakan jalur udara hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam. Tapi meskipun begitu Kagami akan melakukan apapun untuk memenuhi keinginannya agar terpenuhi.

"Oh," Kagami dengan berdebar-debar membuka pesan baru yang membalas pesannya tadi. Jalannya dimulai dari sini.

.

.

.

Kagami membuka pesan baru itu dan hanya terdapat balasan "Halooo~"

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak yakin apakah orang ini tidak tertarik padanya makanya hanya membalas sangat singkat atau memang orangnya yang sangat amat malas. Kagami mencoba membalas lagi dengan menanyakan apakah benar tingginya seperti yang disebutkan.

Kali ini balasan yang didapatkannya lebih cepat dari yang pertama:

_Mungkin saja_

_Aku tidak pernah mengukurnya lagi_

_Itu tinggiku waktu masih SMA_

Kagami memelototi gawainya yang berisi pesan balasan tersebut. Berarti mungkin tingginya sekarang bisa lebih tinggi lagi karena dia pasti mengalami yang namanya pubertas. Kagami pernah membaca di suatu artikel kalau anak laki-laki biasanya mengalami masa pubertas sampai lima tahun dari usia pubertas pertamanya. Ah, itu tidak penting yang penting adalah orang ini sangat-sangat masuk dalam standarnya. Kagami mengiriminya pesan lagi.

Beberapa lama kemudian setelah mereka saling membalas pesan akhirnya diputuskan kalau mereka akan bertemu. Murasakibara menawarkan dirinya yang akan menemui Kagami di apartemennya karena kebetulan dia juga akan ada urusan di Tokyo. Mereka akan bertemu seminggu lagi dan Kagami sudah tidak sabar.

.

.

.

Kagami sedang membersihkan konter dapurnya ketika gawainya berbunyi menandakan pesan baru masuk. Dia langsung berlari ke ruang tamu di mana dia meninggalkan gawainya dan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat nama pengirim pesan bukan yang diharapkannya.

_Alex_

_Taiga, I heard u in Japan now?_

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya dan membalas balasan Alex. Sekarang baru pukul setengah sembilan, Murasakibara kemarin memberitahunya kalau dia akan sampai di Tokyo pukul sepuluh.

_Alex_

_Let's hangout!_

_Taiga_

_I can't_

_Alex_

_Why?_

_Taiga_

_Umm…_

_Alex_

_U don't wanna hangout with me? T_T_

_Taiga_

_I have something to do_

_Alex_

_What is it that's more important than your favorite person in the world?_

_Taiga_

_I have dick appointment ok!_

_Alex_

_Ooo naughty tiger-chan~_

_Good luck then ;)_

_Don't forget your condoms~_

Kagami memutar bola matanya tapi dia tetap membalas _"Thanks"_ ke Alex. Dia beberapa kali lagi _chatting_ dengan Alex dan dia mengetahui kalau Alex akan kembali ke Amerika dengan waktu sama dengannya jadi dia mengajak Alex untuk kembali bersama.

Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya bel apartemennya berbunyi. Kagami mengecek apartemennya terakhir kali. Semuanya sudah bersih dan wangi. Dia berkaca dan mengacak-acak rambut merahnya untuk memberikan _look_ seperti baru bangun tidur untuk terlihat lebih menawan.

Kagami membuka pintunya dan di sanalah berdiri lelaki yang tadi malam ada di mimpinya. Murasakibara benar-benar tidak berbohong soal tingginya, Kagami harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia mempunyai rambut ungu yang panjang, lebih panjang dari rambut Kagami.

"Tai-_chin_…" Murasakibara bergumam yang Kagami tidak yakin apa yang diomongkan awalnya.

"Hai, Murasakibara?" Kagami berkata tidak yakin. Tidak mungkin 'kan Murasakibara salah alamat. Kagami sudah mengirimkan alamat apartemennya sejelas-jelasnya dan Murasakibara pasti sudah melihat foto profilnya jadi dia tidak mungkin salah orang.

"Ya," jawab Murasakibara secara malas. "Boleh aku masuk? Aku mau istirahat."

"Oh, y-ya." Kagami menyingkir agar Murasakibara bisa memasuki apartemennya. Kagami melihat Murasakibara langsung menghampiri sofanya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Murasakibara?" Kagami mencoba memanggilnya tapi Kagami melihat Murasakibara sudah memejamkan matanya. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. Orang ini benar-benar _hot_ dan tubuhnya adalah idam-idaman Kagami untuk diajak bercinta tapi kelihatannya orang ini mempunyai tujuan yang berbeda dengannya. Kagami berburuk sangka, jangan-jangan dia hanya ingin menginap di apartemen Kagami agar dia tidak harus mencari penginapan selama di Tokyo.

Kagami tidak tahu harus apa sekarang setelah sofanya diinvasi oleh Murasakibara. Dia ingin keluar tapi dia tidak ingin meninggalkan apartemennya dihuni oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Mungkin dia memang harus berhenti melihat orang dari fisiknya dan mulai melihat _inner beauty_ yang sering dibicarakan saudaranya itu.

Kagami keluar dari kamarnya setelah lebih dari dua jam dan melihat Murasakibara masih tidur di sofanya yang kekecilan untuk tubuhnya yang masif. Kagami mendengus dan berjalan menuju dapurnya. Terserah _deh_, dia lapar jadi dia akan membuat makan siang. Dia tidak akan membangunkan Murasakibara, _bodo amat_ dia kelaparan Kagami tidak peduli.

Kagami sedang menunggu air yang direbusnya mendidih untuk merebus _spaghetti_ ketika dia melihat Murasakibara memasuki dapurnya. Dia langsung duduk di kursi makan Kagami dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Hei, kau sudah bangun."

"Tai-_chin_, beri aku minum." Murasakibara tidak menjawab malah meminta air.

Kagami tetap mengerutkan keningnya tapi tetap mengambilkan minum untuk Murasakibara. "Hei aku tidak tahu apakah kau salah membaca namaku atau bagaimana tapi namaku bukan Taichin."

"Hm…" Murasakibara menerima air dari Kagami dan meminumnya. "Kau menulis Taiga di profilmu jadi aku memanggilmu Tai-_chin_."

"_Whatever_," balas Kagami dan mulai memasukkan pasta ke panci yang sudah mendidih dengan tambahan sedikit minyak dan garam. "Kau mau makan siang?"

"Kau masak apa?"

"_Spaghetti_."

"Gampang sekali," kata Murasakibara. "Jangan kebanyakan makan makanan instan, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Ini bukan makanan instan, aku membuat saus dan _meatball_-nya sendiri," sanggah Kagami. "Memangnya kau bisa masak?"

"Tentu saja, aku adalah _pastry chef_, tidak mungkin aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Oke kalau begitu kau yang membuat _dessert_."

"Apa yang kau punya?" tanya Murasakibara.

Kagami membuka kabinet-kabinet dan lemari esnya. "Hmm… aku punya tepung, telur, susu, mentega, krim, keju, cokelat… oh dan ada stroberi di sini."

Murasakibara akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku bisa membuat _brownies_."

"Aku suka _brownies_." balas Kagami. "Coba apakah kau bisa membuat _brownies_ yang enak."

"Tentu saja." Murasakibara mengerutkan keningnya kemudian mengambil alat-alat yang dibutuhkannya untuk membuat brownies.

Kagami mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya. Oh ternyata Murasakibara tidak suka kalau ada yang mengajaknya berkompetisi, mungkin Kagami bisa membuat itu untuk keuntungannya nanti.

"Eh, kau tidak ada mixer?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Kalau tidak ada berarti aku tidak punya," jawab Kagami. "Aku hanya akan di apartemen ini selama sebulan jadi aku tidak membeli barang-barang."

"Hee…"

Kagami mencari-cari kabinetnya dan menemukan alat pengaduk adonan manual. "Hei, kau bisa memakai ini."

"Tidak mau…" jawab Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak akan memasakkanmu makan siang kalau begitu," balas Kagami.

"Baiklah," Murasakibara memulai mempersiapkan _dessert_ yang akan dibuatnya. "Tapi aku hanya akan membuat _pancake_."

"Gampang sekali," Kagami membalik perkataan Murasakibara tadi. "Aku harap rasanya enak."

"Tentu saja akan enak!" Murasakibara mulai ngegas.

"_Sure_." kata Kagami sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kagami akan membuat meatball sambil menunggu pastanya matang, karena dia membuat banyak porsi untuk dirinya sendiri yang memang mempunyai _appetite_ besar dan dia yakin Murasakibara juga butuh porsi yang besar makanya dia membuat banyak pasta, ketika Murasakibara kembali merengek.

"Tai-_chin_, aku capek…" katanya dan meletakkan adonan pancake yang baru setengah diaduk.

"Gunakan otot-ototmu itu," kata Kagami dan memegang otot bisep Murasakibara. Oh, hanya memegang saja Kagami sudah ingin merasakan bagaimana tangan besar ini memegang dan menekan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Tapi aku malas…"

Kagami menghela napas. "_Spaghetti_-ku sebentar lagi akan selesai, kalau kau ingin segera makan siang kau harus segera menyelesaikan _dessert_-mu."

"Tapi aku mau _meatball_ yang banyak." kata Murasakibara dan kembali mengaduk adonan _pancake_-nya.

"Oke oke tenang saja, aku membuat banyak _meatball_." kata Kagami.

Beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya semua makan siang mereka selesai dimasak. Spaghetti dan meatball Kagami sudah disiapkan di piring dengan campuran saus tomat dan pancake Murasakibara sudah bertumpuk rapi.

"Oh, kau berhasil," kata Kagami. "Aku mau mencobanya."

"Hei, ini untuk _dessert_, kau tidak boleh memakannya sekarang." Murasakibara mencegah Kagami dengan memegang tangannya.

"Aku hanya akan mencobanya sedikit." Kagami masih ngotot untuk mencoba _pancake_ buatan Murasakibara.

"Tidak boleh." Murasakibara langsung memegang kedua tangan Kagami dan memepetnya di depan lemari es.

Kagami bernapas berat. Kontak antar tubuh mereka sangat nikmat. Kagami mungkin sudah merasakan sedikit barangnya yang membuat Kagami semakin bersemangat. Tetapi dia tidak boleh terangsang sekarang, makan siangnya akan dingin.

"B-baiklah, ayo makan." gagap Kagami karena menurutnya situasinya sekarang adalah sangat erotis.

"Tai-_chin_ ternyata bisa masak juga."

"Telan dulu makananmu." kata Kagami ketika melihat Murasakibara yang mulutnya masih penuh makanan dan di sekitar pipinya terdapat saus. Kagami jadi ragu apakah Murasakibara memang benar seumuran dengannya, jangan-jangan dia masih kecil dan Kagami takut ada polisi mengetuk pintunya karena dia sudah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dengan anak kecil.

"Aku sudah selesai." Murasakibara menyingkirkan piringnya yang hanya tersisa beberapa helai pasta.

"Aku juga." kata Kagami, dia kemudian meletakkan pancake ke piring yang baru. "Sekarang aku akan mencoba apakah masakan Chef Murasakibara seenak yang diomongkannya."

"Aku juga mau."

Setelah memberikan Murasakibara porsinya dan menambahkan pancake-nya dengan sirup cokelat, Kagami menyuap pancake ke mulutnya.

"Hmm… enak _sih_ tapi semua orang bisa membuat _pancake_ jadi ini tidak dihitung." kata Kagami.

"Tapi tidak semua bisa membuat _pancake_ yang enak." balas Murasakibara.

Kagami setuju dalam hati.

.

"Hei kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kagami ketika Murasakibara keluar dari dapurnya setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Aku mau istirahat." jawab Murasakibara.

"Bantu aku untuk mencuci ini,"

"Eh… _nggak_ mau…"

"Aku sudah memberimu makan jadi kau harus membantuku mencuci piring."

"Tapi aku mengantuk." kata Murasakibara dan tanpa menunggu balas Kagami langsung keluar.

Kagami mendecih. Sepertinya dia tidak akan mendapatkan _good fuck_ kali ini. Dia akhirnya mengikuti keluar juga karena tidak ingin mencuci piring.

"Tai-_chin_ punya film apa?" tanya Murasakibara yang sudah melihat-lihat rak di samping televisinya.

"Tidak ada." jawab Kagami duduk di sofa dan melihat Murasakibara. Dia cuma mempunyai DVD yang kemarin dipinjamnya tapi dia tidak ingin melihatnya karena alasan yang jelas.

"Oh, aku suka film ini," Murasakibara sudah menemukan filmnya dan langsung memasukkannya ke DVD player tanpa menanyakan persetujuan Kagami.

"Hei, aku sudah menonton itu." kata Kagami mencoba mencegah agar dia tidak harus menonton film itu lagi karena pasti akan canggung kalau dia _horny_ di tengah-tengah.

"Aku juga sudah pernah tapi film ini bagus jadi aku akan menontonnya lagi."

Kagami menghela napas. Biarkan waktu yang akan menentukan takdirnya.

Tak berapa lama mereka menonton Kagami merasakan Murasakibara semakin mendekatinya. Tanpa Kagami sadari Murasakibara sudah benar-benar di depan mukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagami dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Tai-_chin_ alismu aneh sekali," kata Murasakibara sambil mengamati alisnya. "Kenapa bisa jadi bercabang seperti ini."

"Mana aku-ow!" Kagami mengaduh kesakitan ketika Murasakibara mencabut alisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Tai-_chin_ kau wangi." Murasakibara menyentuhkan hidung mancungnya ke rambut Kagami dan membauinya.

Kagami mencoba menahan desahannya tapi dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia langsung menyerang Murasakibara dan menciumnya. Ketika Murasakibara tidak mendorongnya menjauh tetapi malah menciumnya balik, Kagami menjadi semakin berani. Dia menaiki pangkuan Murasakibara dan memegang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya,

Kagami membuka mulutnya untuk mengundang Murasakibara bermain lebih lagi. Murasakibara tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kagami. Kagami mengerang merasakan lidah Murasakibara yang menjelajahi mulutnya. Dia merasakan ereksinya semakin bangun jadi dia menggesek-gesekkannya ke kejantanan Murasakibara yang juga sudah menegang.

Murasakibara yang merasakan sentuhan di bagian tubuh bagian bawahnya langsung mendorong Kagami agar berbaring dan mengurung Kagami dengan kedua tangannya. Dia langsung menurunkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium Kagami. Dia menciumi seluruh wajah Kagami dan beralih ke rahang dan lehernya. Kagami mendesah dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada rambut panjang Murasakibara.

Murasakibara memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaus yang dikenakan Kagami dan mengelus-elus kulit Kagami. Kagami mendesah lebih keras ketika Murasakibara menangkupkan tangannya ke kejantanannya yang mengeras yang masih berada di dalam celana.

"_W-wait_, tunggu…" kata Kagami ketika Murasakibara akan melepaskan kausnya. "Kita ke kamar saja."

Murasakibara langsung bangun dan menarik Kagami untuk mengikutinya. Sesampainya di kamar, Kagami langsung menubruk Murasakibara sehingga mereka jatuh ke kasur dengan Kagami yang di atasnya. Kagami menyingkap rambut Murasakibara yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau menguncir rambutmu? Ini agak menggangu."

Murasakibara yang awalnya berbaring lalu duduk masih dengan Kagami di pangkuannya. Dia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil karet rambut dan menguncir rambutnya sehingga tidak ada rambut nakal yang berlari ke wajahnya. Kagami mengeluarkan napas, Murasakibara dengan wajahnya terlihat jelas seperti ini membuatnya semakin _manly_ menurut Kagami.

"Mungkin kau sebaiknya menguncir rambutmu terus." kata Kagami dan memegang wajah Murasakibara sebelum menciumnya lagi. Kagami menciumi semua tubuh Murasakibara sampai dia berhadapan dengan hal yang dari tadi diinginkannya. Dengan dada yang berdebar-debar tetapi juga bersemangat, dia membuka kancing dan resleting celana Murasakibara dan mencopotnya.

Kagami menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah kaki Murasakibara yang terbuka dan menciumi kejantanan Murasakibara yang masih terbalut celana dalamnya. Murasakibara mengeluarkan suara frustrasi dan mendorong kepala Kagami lebih dekat ke kejantanannya. Kagami yang juga sama tidak sabarnya dengan Murasakibara langsung membuka celana dalam Murasakibara dan melihat kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak. Kagami mendesah keras, penis Murasakibara memang seperti yang dibayangkannya ketika pertama kali dia membuka profilnya di aplikasi _dating_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang setelah itu berada di hadapannya, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya.

Kagami mencoba memegang dengan tangannya terlebih dahulu dan mengelus-elusnya. Dia semakin bersemangat memberikan kocokan ke ereksi Murasakibara ketika dia mendengar Murasakibara mengerang. Beberapa kali kocokan kemudian Kagami akhirnya menjilati kejantanan Murasakibara sebelum memasukkan ke mulutnya.

Kagami mendesah merasakan mulutnya yang penuh. Rasanya dia sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan _blowjob_ dan ini membuatnya semakin merindukannya. Kagami mencoba memasukkan semuanya ke mulutnya tapi kelihatannya itu tidak mungkin. Jadi dia menutupi yang masih tersisa dengan tangannya. Kagami awalnya masih bermain-main dengan memberikan jilatan-jilatan kecil dan mengulum hanya kepala penis Murasakibara.

Tetapi Murasakibara yang tidak sabaran mendesah keras dan semakin mendorong kepala Kagami untuk mengisapnya lebih dalam. Kagami juga mendesah merasakan tekanan di mulutnya. Dia mencoba tidak muntah dan melemaskan tenggorokannya dan mengisap kejantanan Murasakibara lebih cepat. Kagami yang tidak bisa menahan ereksinya lagi langsung membuka celananya. Masih sambil dengan melakukan _blowjob_, Kagami juga mengocok kejantanannya sendiri yang juga sudah berdiri tegak.

Kagami hanya bisa mendesah ketika tangan besar Murasakibara menahan kepalanya sehingga dia bisa bergerak di dalam mulutnya lebih cepat. Kagami juga semakin cepat mengocok penisnya sendiri tetapi dia menghentikan kocokannya ketika tiba-tiba Murasakibara mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Kagami. Kagami terbatuk-batuk dan menidurkan kepalanya di paha Murasakibara.

Kagami masih mencoba menarik napas ketika tubuhya dipindahkan Murasakibara menjadi berbaring. Celananya yang sudah terbuka dengan ereksi yang masih belum dikeluarkan, dicopot oleh Murasakibara dan sekaligus kausnya. Kagami melihat Murasakibara mencopot kausnya sendiri juga dan merasakan kejantanannya semakin keras. Kagami akhirnya bisa melihat tubuh yang disembunyikan Murasakibara dan itu adalah pandangan yang sangat diterima. Dia bisa melihat tonjolan otot-ototnya yang juga bahunya yang lebar. Kagami menjulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan tubuh Murasakibara dan merasakan tubuhnya sangat keras.

Murasakibara menurunkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan wajahnya di antara leher dan pundak Kagami. Kagami melepaskan napas secara puas. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan kontak antara tubuh mereka tanpa adanya pembatas kain di antara mereka. Dia menikmati hangat tubuh Murasakibara dan memelukkan tangannya ke punggung lebar Murasakibara dan menikmati kecupan-kecupan di lehernya.

Dia mendesah semakin keras ketika Murasakibara menjilati _nipple_-nya dan memberikannya isapan kuat. Kagami menggenggam erat rambut Murasakibara ketika dia mulai mengocok kejantanan Kagami dan mulutnya masih memainkan _nipple_-nya.

"Ah! Ah… t-tunggu," Kagami mencoba menghentikan tangan Murasakibara yang mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Kagami tanpa apapun. "_P-please_, aku punya _lube_ dan kondom di sini."

Murasakibara dengan kecepatan yang sangat mengherankan untuk ukuran badannya yang besar. Setelah dia menemukan _lube_ dan kondom, dia kembali ke ranjang dengan Kagami yang sudah melebarkan kakinya. Murasakibara memposisikan dirinya di antara kaki Kagami dan membasahi jarinya dengan lube dan kembali untuk mempersiapkan Kagami. Dia memasukkan satu jarinya terlebih dahulu dan Kagami mendesah. Inilah yang sangat diinginkannya sejak mungkin dua minggu yang lalu dan sekarang dia akan mendapatkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Murasakibara sudah memasukkan tiga jarinya di dalam Kagami dan setiap kali mengenai prostat yang membuat Kagami semakin dekat dengan orgasme. Kagami mencoba untuk mengocok kejantanannya tetapi Murasakibara mencegahnya dengan memegangnya.

"Tai-_chin_, kita baru akan mulai." kata Murasakibara dan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

"_Ah please_-"

Murasakibara melumasi kejantanannya sebelum memakaikan kondom. Dia akan memasukkannya ketika Kagami mencegahnya.

"T-tunggu, biarkan aku yang memasukkannya." kata Kagami dan bangun. Dia kemudian menyuruh Murasakibara untuk menyenderkan badannya di kepala tempat tidur dan dia menempatkan dirinya tepat di atas ereksi Murasakibara. Kagami langsung memegang bokongnya dan melebarkannya sementara dia menurunkan badannya sehingga penis Murasakibara bisa memasukinya.

"Ah!" Kagami hampir berteriak ketika Murasakibara memaksa untuk memasukkan kejantanannya karena sakit tapi dia merasakan kenikmatan juga ketika lubangnya penuh dan dia bisa merasakan seluruh Murasakibara di dalamnya.

Dengan bantuan Murasakibara, dia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dan mendesah-desah setiap prostatnya dikenai oleh kejantanan Murasakibara. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia sudah melakukan aktivitas yang membutuhkan banyak tenaga ini tapi dia mulai capek dan memperlambat gerakannya. Setiap kejantanan Murasakibara ada di dalamnya, dia menggerakkan bokongnya agar kejantanannya bisa mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

Tetapi Murasakibara tidak puas dengan kecepatan yang lambat langsung membalik posisi mereka sehingga Kagami berbaring dan dia di atasnya. Setelah merasa posisinya sudah nyaman, dia langsung bergerak di dalam Kagami dengan cepat. Kagami menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendesah keras ketika Murasakibara menggigit lehernya dengan keras. Dia hanya bisa menggenggam seprainya dan merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan di tubuhnya. Dia merasa Murasakibara sangat berbeda dari orang yang malas melakukan apapun dan menjadi monster saat di ranjang. Dia bahkan merasakan ranjangnya bergerak karena gerakan Murasakibara yang kasar dan dia sudah tidak tahu semua bantalnya terlempar ke mana.

"_Ah-ah-please… I-_" Kagami hanya bisa mericau karena pikirannya hanya ingin mendapatakn orgasme yang sudah ditundah sejak tadi. Dia mungkin saja bisa langsung keluar hanya dari sodokan Murasakibara di pantatnya. Tetapi ketika Kagami akan mengeluarkan cairannya Murasakibara menghentikan gerakannya.

"N-no! Jangan berhenti…" Kagami menggeliat dan mencoba menggerakkan pinggangnya agar mendapatkan tekanan-tekanan nikmat lagi tetapi Murasakibara malah mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Dia memutar Kagami dan membuat berdiri di lutunya sehingga pantatnya di atas. Dengan posisi seperti itu dia langsung kembali memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Kagami yang berkedut-kedut dan bersiap untuk dimasuki lagi.

Kagami yang merasa suara yang dikeluarkannya terlalu keras dan memalukan mengubur wajahnya di kasur untuk meredamnya. Meskipun begitu dia juga tidak hanya diam, dia menggerakkan pinggangnya sehingga bisa ketika Murasakibara memajukan pinggangnya dia bisa merasakan tekanan yang keras di prostatnya. Semakin lama orgasmenya semakin dibangun dengan gerakan Murasakibara di dalamnya dan mulutnya yang memberikan bekas tanda di kulit Kagami. Tidak lama kemudian Kagami akan menyentuh ereksinya lagi tapi lagi-lagi Murasakibara mencegahnya dan mengekang kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

"_No-no please_…" Kagami mencoba melepaskan tangannya tetapi kekuatan mereka sangat berbeda jadi dia hanya bisa menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di kasur dan mengetatkan lubangnya agar Murasakibara segera keluar.

Kagami mendesah semakin keras ketika Murasakibara mulai mempercepat gerakannya dan mengeluarkan suara gerutu dan menggigit belakang lehernya.

"M-Murasakibara…" Kagami bisa merasakan Murasakibara yang akan keluar sehingga dia mencoba agar Murasakibara memberikan kejantanannya perhatian juga. Gerakan Murasakibara semakin cepat dan tidak teratur dan dia akhirnya memegang penis Kagami dan memberikan kocokan beberapa kali. Kagami yang akhirnya mendapatkan sentuhan di ereksi hampir berteriak ketika dia akhirnya keluar mengotori seprai dan tubuhnya.

Murasakibara beberapa kali bergerak lagi sampai akhirnya dia diam dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Kagami. Murasakibara yang bernapas berat langsung menimpa Kagami yang di bawahnya.

"Ugh, jangan menimpaku, kau berat." Kagami mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Murasakibara dari tubuhnya.

Murasakibara bergumam dan bergerak sehingga dia berbaring di sisinya dengan mengajak Kagami.

"D-Dan keluarkan penismu." kata Kagami, dia tidak bisa terangsang lagi karena dia merasa tidak akan bisa bangun lagi.

Murasakibara menggerutu dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya secara perlahan. Kagami mendesah pelan, dia bisa merasakan kejantanan Murasakibara bergerak di dalamnya dan itu membuatnya agak terangsang.

"Tai-_chin_, aku akan menginap nanti malam." kata Murasakibara yang memelukanya dari belakang.

"Hmm… ya terserah." kata Kagami yang sudah sangat capek sehingga dia hanya ingin memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

A/N: aku baru main game dan terinspirasi bikin ini XD

Panjang banget XD sebenarnya di wattpad aku bagi jadi 2 chapter tapi males di sini jadi 1 chapter aja XD


End file.
